Lost Spirits
by Storygirl000
Summary: He lost his child to them. They didn't. He knew how to fix that...basically my views on the FNAF-verse. Rated T because it's FNAF. Unfortunately cancelled; see inside for details.
1. Chapter 1

**Watching depressingly sad FNAF music videos+rainy day+sad songs=I'm in tears=this fic.**

 **Basically, this is my view on the FNAF lore. There'll be four chapters showing what happened to the missing children, as well as the kid from the fourth game.**

 **WARNING: this will be a bit darker than my previous fanfics because FNAF. You have been warned.**

00000

 **Prologue**

 _"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby, isn't he?"_

 _"It's hilarious. Why don't we help him get a closer look? He will love it!"_

 _"No! Please!"_

 _"Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!"_

 _"No! I don't want to go!"_

 _"You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha! Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss! On THREE! One...two..."_

 _..._

 _CRUNCH._

00000

He hadn't meant for it to go this far.

He'd only meant to scare Tommy. He didn't want to harm him.

But here he was, in the ER, sitting in front of his brother. Blood seeped through the bandages they'd wrapped around his head. A heart monitor was attached to him. His favorite stuffed animal-a golden teddy bear-was coddled in his arm.

This was all his fault. He knew it was.

"Aren't you proud of yourself?"

He turned to see his father standing over him. Glaring at him. Clearly disappointed. His arms were crossed over the purple shirt he always wore.

"You've terrorized the poor boy for far too long. Are you proud of your little prank?"

The boy only hung his head in shame. Tears streamed down his face.

His silence made the father angrier. "I'm headed somewhere. You can carry your own sorry ass home." With that, he left.

He looked at his brother again. There he lay. So peaceful. Clinging on to his last thread of life.

And the boy said something he'd never thought he'd say to his brother.

"Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me.

"...I'm sorry."

He couldn't bear to sit there anymore. He left, depressed and alone.

And a few minutes later, the heart monitor flatlined.

00000

He knew he had died.

Tommy knew he had died the moment Fredbear had bitten him.

He could hear everything around him when he was comatose. The doctors, explaining what had happened. His father, disappointed. And his scary older brother, who had apologized for what he'd done.

Now here he was, his brown hair a mess, his black t-shirt with the grey stripe on it wrinkled, his jeans slightly bloodstained. Here he was, hoveing a few feet over his body.

With little to no effort, he floated out of the hospital, into the night. He was searching for something.

It didn't take him long to find it.

He knew that Fredbear's Family Diner would probably close as a result of his death. So he decided to find its sister establishment.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

It was a far more colorful place than Fredear's, and it had a variety of animatronics. Perfect for his needs.

In an area known as the Prize Corner, he found one. A jack-in-the-box animatronic.

It was tall, it had long legs and arms, and it's face was white, with red cheeks, two blank holes for eyes, a purple stripe running from each eye to the chin, and a permanent, grotesque smile. On its chest were a few white buttons.

Taking command of the animatronic was quite easy. He simply floated towards it, touched it, and bam, he was looking out its eyes.

He had one simple task.

Make sure no child suffered the same fate that he did.

00000

He was broken. Completely broken.

The man sat in a bar, helping himself to another glass of beer. It was all he could do to drown his sorrows.

He'd just received the call that his son had died. He couldn't believe it. His precious second son. Gone.

Why did Fredbear take him, and not his beast of a brother? Why did death decide to grasp hold of someone so young?

Why couldn't the other neighborhood children suffer the same fate?

An insidious grin crept across his face.

Yes...why couldn't they?

00000

"Dad? I'm home!"

The boy was greeted to silence. He sighed, hung up his jacket, and went into the den.

He looked at the television. He used to love hiding there in wait for his brother, so he could scare him. Those days were over now.

He didn't here anyone behind him.

Until the knife was in his back.

He turned around, pain searing through his body. He saw a man behind him-one he barely recognized, but knew so well.

"D-dad..."

Those were his last words.

Before everything went black.


	2. Update (Sorry!)

**Okay, you're probably wondering what this is.**

 **Due to the nature of...certain revelations made in** ** _Sister Location_** **, and the fact that I have a TV Tropes account so that I can post all the theories my heart desires in the WMG pages, I'm cancelling this story. I really lost interest after the first chapter, anyways.**

 **As for other things regarding this account, I am hoping to update at least one story (and make another oneshot) in the forseeable future. I'm also planning a rewrite of my** ** _Camp Chaos_** **story due to a few glaring problems I found in the characterization.**

 **In the meantime, I have several other stories on my account that might interest you...mostly oneshots.**

 **For now, Merry Christmas! (Unless you don't celebrate it, in which case, happy whatever holiday you celebrate.)**

 **-Storygirl000**


End file.
